


Sleepless

by IveGotRedHair



Category: All Time Low
Genre: Coughing, Established Relationship, Fever, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-26 23:58:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5025718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IveGotRedHair/pseuds/IveGotRedHair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex's cough is keeping Jack awake to all hours of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

Jack was woken again, he sighs and runs a hand over his tired eyes before sitting up. He rubs his boyfriend’s back as Alex continues to cough. He chokes and splutters for a few more seconds before his breathing finally settles and he collapses back against Jack.   
“I’m sorry,” Alex croaked.   
“It’s okay baby,” Jack replied, kissing the side of his head.   
It was about the fourth time Alex had woken Jack with his coughing, he sounded awful with a horrible wheezing to his breathing but still he refused to go to any kind of Doctor.   
“I just want to sleep,” Alex moaned.   
“I know, come here.”  
Alex shuffled closer to his boyfriend and cuddles into his arms, resting his head on Jack’s chest. Jack kissed Alex’s forehead as the boy drifted off, he had a fever. Jack sighed and closed his eyes, there was no point waking him again now, it wasn’t like he could take anymore medicine anyway.   
Jack ended up staying awake, not because of Alex’s coughing but his fever, the heat radiating off his skin made things feel horribly warm and uncomfortable. He fights the covers away to try and get cool but the second the air hits Alex he whines and buries his face in Jack’s neck. Jack and wrapped his arm tighter around his overly hot boyfriend, he pulled the covers up around him and placed a kiss on his clammy skin. It wasn’t unusual for Jack to struggle to sleep when Alex was sick, it was just hard to not worry when his love was so unwell and miserable. Even as he closed his eyes the only thing he could focus on was the wheezing in Alex’s breathing, the idea of getting up and sleeping on the couch had crossed his mind but he couldn’t make himself leave Alex’s side.   
“Jack?”   
Jack was snapped out his mind but the croaky voice of Alex beside him.   
“What is it baby?” he asked.   
“I don’t feel good.”  
“I know ‘Lex, I know, do you need some more medicine?” Jack asked.   
The boy nodded and Jack sighed once again, pulling himself out of Alex’s grip and going to fetch the bottles that had been left in another room. As he passed through the kitchen he saw the time on the oven clock was after 3am, not much longer and the sun would be raising. When Jack returned with the medicine in hand Alex was coughing again, sat up in their bed with one hand over his chest as he tried to breathe. Jack was quickly by his side, patting his back until the fit ended.   
“Alex, I really think you need a Doctor.”  
“It’s just a cough, ‘m fine,” he mumbled.   
“Alex…”  
“Can we argue about this later? I want to sleep,” Alex said.   
Jack nodded and poured out the medicine, though he didn’t know how much help it’d be. He wanted to sleep too but it was almost impossible with Alex hacking up a lung beside him, he just wanted the boy better.   
After Alex had taken the medicine he curled back up in the duvet, pulling Jack down with him. As he closed his eyes to drift back to sleep he had no idea that his boyfriend would see the sunrise because he was so worried about him. 

Alex wakes with the same hacking cough from the night before, he struggles to get air into his lungs as he scabbles to sit up. His chest is on fire and there are tears in his eyes as he finally gets his breathing under control. It’s only then that he realises he’d alone, Jack is no longer in bed and with the quick glance at the clock he can see why, it’s past 10am. The call of coffee probably got the younger up come time ago though his side of the bed still feels warm. Alex manages to get himself up, his heads killing him, he’s still feverish and kind of dizzy but with a blanket wrapped about him he makes to the kitchen.   
Jack is standing at the hob, stirring something in a pan, he didn’t notice Alex come in until a pair of arms wrap around his waist.   
“Morning,” Alex mumbled, pressing his face into Jack’s shoulder.   
“How are you feeling?” Jack asked.   
“Really shitty,” Alex replied, pulling back and letting Jack get a good look at him. He was pale with the exception of fever flushed cheeks, his hair was messy and all over the place, some strands stuck to his overly warm forehead and just like Jack there were dark circles under his eyes, both of them having missed out on vital rest.   
“I made you some oatmeal in case you were hungry,” Jack said.   
“Thanks.”  
Jack served up the food as Alex shuffled over to a seat at the counter, he was coughing again and Jack remembered to grab a bottle of water for him.   
“I really think you should go to a Doctor,” Jack said as he placed the food down.   
“Jack, I’m fine, I don’t need a Doctor.”   
“You don’t sound fine, I know you don’t like them but please,” Jack begged.   
Alex just shook his head and took a mouthful of food, trying not wince as he passed his sore throat.   
“I know you hate being prodded, poked and asked lots of stupid questions but Alex, I also know you feel awful. I just want to make you better and I’m going to be there the whole time, I promise.”   
Alex sighed and pushed the rest of his food away, Jack was right in a way only he could be. He knew Alex better than the back of his hand so knew when his boyfriend was putting up a front and trying to ignore how bad he felt, plus with Jack by his side Alex could get through just about anything.   
“Okay, I’ll go.”   
Jack smiled and nodded, he’d get everything sorted and then finally they might be able to get a good night’s sleep. 

The appointment was booked for later that afternoon, time enough to get even Alex out of the house. He wasn’t exactly fast normally matter about when he was so ill, he ended up wearing a sweatshirt with one of Jack’s hoodie’s over the top and beanie to cover up his unwashed hair, but despite this he was still shivering.   
“I’m cold,” Alex whined for about the fifth time.   
He shuffled in his plastic chair to try and get comfy, crossing his arms to try and keep his shivers at bay.   
“It’ll be your turn soon then we can go home,” Jack said, looking over at his grumpy boyfriend.   
“It feels like we’ve been here for ages,” Alex moaned.   
Just just rolled his eyes, there were five year olds behaving better than him not that Jack pointed that out. He knew how uncomfortable Doctors made the boy so settled for for his arm around Alex’s shoulders and having him rest his head on his shoulder, hoping to give Alex some comfort.   
“Alexander Gaskarth.”  
A nurse stood at the edge of the room was calling Alex. As Jack pulled him up he felt Alex grab hold of his hand, his nails almost digging into Jack’s skin.   
“Gaskarth?” the nurse asked as they approached.   
“That’s him,” Jack said, nodding toward the boy clinging to his arm.   
“Dr. Chase will see you now.”   
As they followed the nurse to the room they had to stop once as Alex had an awful coughing fit, he had to bent double just to try and get air back in his lungs.   
“You poor thing but don’t worry Dr.Chase will get you all fixed up,” the nurse smiled in a way that Jack figured was suppose to be comforting. .   
Alex just nodded and went back to clinging onto Jack’s hand, anyone would think he was a small child not a twenty three year old man.   
The nurse left them outside a door which had the Doctor’s name written on it in neat print, as Alex was never going to it Jack knocked at the door and awaited the reply.   
“Come in.”  
Jack was surprised by the sound of an accent that was anything but local, he opened the door and was met with a young man.   
“Good afternoon, I’m Doctor Chase and which one you is Mr Gaskarth?” he asked, smiling politely at them.   
“That would this one,” Jack said, all but dragging Alex into the room.   
“If you’d like to take a seat and we’ll see what the problem is.”  
Jack just about managed to get Alex to sit down on the examination bed, as long as he didn’t let go of his hand.   
“So Mr Gaskarth, what…”  
Before Dr Chase could finish his question Alex was coughing, a hand covering his mouth as he hacked up his lungs once again.   
“I’m guessing that might have something to do with it?” Dr.Chase asked as he passed Alex a small cup of water.   
“He’s also got a fever and as a result of his cough nether of us have really slept in nearly three days,” Jack said.   
“We better get you better then, can’t have you becoming walking zombies now can we?”   
Jack raised a smile at the joke but Alex didn’t.  
“Not a talkative one are you?” Dr.Chase asked as he got out his stethoscope.   
“He’s not great with Doctors,” Jack explained.   
“Ah okay, now Mr Gaskarth or would you prefer Alexander..”   
“Alex.”  
“Okay then Alex, let’s check out this temp of yours then I’ll give a listen to you chest.”  
Alex just nodded and let a thermometer be slipped under his tongue. The silence was slightly awkward as they waited for the bleep, Jack just continued to run his thumb over Alex’s hand.  
“101.2, that’s a definite fever. Okay I just need you to lift your shirt for me so I can have a listen to you chest then take a big deep breath, alright?”   
Alex nodded and moved his many layers of clothing out of the way, though with some difficulty as one hand was still holding onto Jack. He took a deep breathe just like Dr.Chase asked but of course that trigged a coughing fit. The Doctor continued to listen to his chest as Jack patted his back until he was able to breath calmly again.   
“Well there’s no fluid in your lungs which is good, it means you don’t have phenomena but I do believe you have a chest infection. I’ll give you some antibiotics and you’ll be back on your feet in a week or two.”   
“Thank you,” Alex replied.   
Jack smiled and gave Alex’s hand a reassuring squeeze, he knew he’d be alright with a little bit of encouragement.   
After Dr.Chase given Jack Alex’s perscibtion and they’d left the Clinic Alex still hadn’t lot go of Jack’s hand.  
“Come on, that wasn’t that bad,” Jack said as they reached the car.   
“It was okay,” Alex admitted.   
“Doctors aren’t that bad, they’re only there to make you feel better,” Jack said.   
“That’s what I’ve got you for.”  
Jack smiled and pulled Alex in for a kiss, having being informed by Dr.Chase that Alex’s wasn’t infections and he could kiss him as much as he pleased.   
“Can we go home now? I’m tired,” Alex asked.   
“Okay, let’s go.”   
It was only then that Alex let go of Jack’s hand, so they could get into the car but as soon as they were on their way Alex’s hand was in Jack’s again. This happened so much that Jack had perfected the skill of driving one handed. 

Once at home Alex goes straight for the couch, collapsing onto it was an “Ooof”.   
“Medicine time,” Jack chimed, coming over holding the box and bottle of water.   
“Wanna sleep,” Alex whined.   
“So do I but you need some meds first,” Jack replied, shoving Alex’s legs off the couch so he could sit down.   
Alex pouted as Jack popped out a couple of pills for him to take, he wasn’t great with pills but they didn’t make antibiotic shots.   
“Here you go, take them with a big swing of water and you’ll be fine,” Jack said.   
Alex just rolled his eyes and did as Jack suggested, quickly downing the pills as quickly as possible.  
“That wasn’t so bad was it?”  
Alex flipped him off and Jack laughed, leaning over to peck his cheek.   
“You want to go to bed now baby?” Jack asked.   
Alex nodded, muffling a cough into his sleeve. Jack smiled and put his arms around his ill boyfriend and lifted him up, despite how tired he was himself Alex was even more so and still felt pretty awful in general. He carried Alex to bed where he placed him gently on the bed.   
“Thanks Jacky.”  
“You get changed, I’ll get the supplies,” Jack said.   
Alex didn’t know what exactly Jack meant by supplies but begin stripping of his numerous layers of clothing. He found out a moment later when Jack came back carrying more medicine just in case, bottles of water and a dvd. It was a known fact that neither of them could fall asleep without some sort of noise in the background. The years of being on the road had left them unable to sleep in silence, it was unnerving not to be able to hear other sounds as they drifted off. Today it was Doctor Who, a British classic and something Jack thought was kind of appropriate after the day they’d had.   
“The Doctor? Really?” Alex questioned.   
“Have you had enough time travellers for one day?” Jack asked.   
Which caused Alex to laugh and of course cough, though Jack was right there beside him, rubbing his back and putting a bottle of water in his hands.   
“Okay?” Jack asked once the fit had died down.   
Alex didn’t reply and just pulled Jack to his side, wrapping his arms around Jack’s waist and burying his face in his chest.   
“I love you,” Jack said as ran his fingers through Alex’s hair, pushing it away from sticky skin.   
“Love you too,” Alex replied, his voice already getting sleepy as exhaustion overtook him.   
“Sleep well baby,” Jack said, placing a kiss atop the boy’s head as his eyes drifted shut.   
Alex was first asleep within minutes, his breathing evening out as finally got the rest he desperately needed. Jack was just happy to see him look so peaceful, his eyes closed and no frown on his face. Smiling to himself Jack began to let himself fall, his eyes closing and the noise of the tv fading out. It was finally the good nights sleep they both deserved, wrapped in each other’s arms because they couldn’t sleep without being pressed up against one another.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> How're you doing?   
> I've got a couple requests coming up then something a little special :') Keep your eyes peeled!  
> As always thanks for reading :) xx


End file.
